


Remorse Swallows Him

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Romance, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You help Severus cope with the guilt of his past actions.





	Remorse Swallows Him

He wakes in the night, terrorized by memories of his misdeeds.

“Severus,” you whisper, holding him close, like always, “I love you.”

You’ve learned that’s the only thing you can say to comfort him. You used to try to assuage his guilt with logic, but he only argued fervently and skillfully for the case that he was evil, unworthy of you. He tried often to talk you out of loving him, repeatedly confessing the sins of his past. 

“I love you,” you say again, like always, hoping to rub smooth, if only a little, the sharp edges of his self-hatred.


End file.
